La valse des pions royaux
by Alodis
Summary: AU - La princesse Regina depuis sa naissance est promise au prince ainé du royaume voisin. Le prince Robin de Locksley. Entre mariage arrangé, manipulation politique et trahisons, comment deux enfants nés pour régner ensemble peuvent trouver leur place au sein d'un monde où les sentiments ne doivent pas être source d'influence ?


Coucou chers Oncers :)

J'ai cette idée de fic depuis déjà pas mal de temps et il m'a fallu attendre que l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire revienne pour pouvoir la construire.

Donc je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ma nouvelle fic qui j'espère sera longue et vous plaira autant qu'à moi.

Un grand merci à ma très chère Gwen qui m'a relue et qui aura la chance de me relire pour chacun des chapitres de cette histoire, love you ma Gwen 3

~ Rien n'est à moi, j'emprunte seulement pour mon plaisir et le votre puis je rends à ABC et aux créateurs ~

Bonne lecture et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires ;)

* * *

><p>De la vie, elle ne connaissait que ce château. Celui de sa naissance, de son enfance, de son adolescence et des prémices de sa vie de jeune adulte. Elle avait passé sa vie ici, sur cette terre, ce royaume avait été son terrain de jeu quand elle était enfant puis était devenue une échappatoire à sa vie royale, à son rôle de princesse et à ce qu'attendait sa mère d'une jeune fille de son rang. Lors de son septième anniversaire, Regina comprit que son futur ne lui appartenait pas et que cela ne serait probablement jamais le cas. Non, l'unique enfant et héritière du royaume Mills ne possédait pas cette liberté qu'avaient les autres de choisir. Toute sa vie lui avait été dictée par l'étiquette que sa mère, la Reine Cora, s'était empressée de lui faire retenir par cœur. Regina depuis son enfance n'avait eu d'autres choix que d'obéir et faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Une princesse bien sage dont la vie était réglée comme du papier à musique.<p>

Á neuf ans, ses parents lui annoncèrent qu'elle allait rencontrer son futur époux puisque cela avait été convenu que l'héritière du royaume Mills et l'héritier au trône du royaume Locksley uniraient les deux domaines lorsqu'ils seraient en âge d'être mariés. L'accord avait été passé peu de temps après sa naissance lui raconta alors son père. Ce mariage permettrait un traité de soutien et de partage de biens entre les deux monarchies. Bien que jeune, Regina devinait qu'elle n'était que pièce sur un échiquier que les adultes déplaçaient de case en case à leur gré et cela devait en être de même pour le garçon qu'elle épouserait à ses dix-huit ans. Deux enfants nés pour régner et destinés à être liés contre leur volonté pour un sort bien plus grand qu'eux. Nerveuse alors, sa robe aussi rayonnante qu'un soleil d'été, ses longs cheveux ébènes coiffés par des mains expertes ornés de sa tiare, elle avait patienté aux cotés de son père et de sa mère dans la cour du château, l'arrivée du carrosse royal avec à son bord une autre famille qui deviendrait la sienne dans plusieurs années.

Curieuse, elle avait observé ses parents accueillir le Roi Robert ainsi que la Reine Kaelyn avec de grands sourires et des poignées de mains amicales. Pourtant ce qui retint son attention fut les deux jeunes garçons qui étaient descendus après le Roi et la Reine. Le plus grand avait paru un peu plus âgé qu'elle, des yeux bleus intrigués et scrutateurs sur un visage qui portait déjà les marques de la préadolescence tandis que son frère la regardait avec de grands yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux et une expression confuse ornait son visage fin. Tout comme elle, il se demandait ce que signifiait cette mascarade et pourquoi avaient-ils obligés d'accompagner leurs parents dans ce voyage. Ce n'est que lorsque le Roi arrivant les interpella qu'ils s'avancèrent.

« Robin ! Matthew ! Venez par ici ! » avait ordonné leur père d'une voix qui ne laissait pas d'objection possible.

Le Roi Robert avait alors posé ses mains sur les épaules du plus grand et l'avait poussé à avancer vers elle.

Regina se souvenait que son cœur battait la chamade à cet instant. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi terrifiée et perdue. Elle n'aurait pu parler s'il avait fallu, la boule dans sa gorge l'en aurait empêchée.

« Robin mon fils, cette charmante demoiselle s'appelle Regina. Et dans quelques années, quand vous serez plus grands, elle deviendra ta femme. » avait expliqué le Roi en portant son regard sur les deux enfants qui se fixaient. « Il est grand temps que vous fassiez connaissance. »

Les adultes étaient alors rentrés dans le château discutant des perspectives d'avenir qui s'offraient à eux tandis que les trois enfants avaient été autorisés à s'amuser dans le jardin. Matthew était parti en courant explorer cet endroit inconnu tandis que Robin et Regina n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant la réaction de l'autre face à cette rencontre.

Robin peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'épouser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaitrait pas et pour qui il n'avait aucune affection, avait été réticent à la pensée de faire connaissance avec celle qui lui avait été promis. Elle n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait cru. Sa mère n'avait aucunement menti sur sa beauté. Toutefois il s'attendait plus à une princesse gâtée et imbue d'elle-même, qui prenait les petites gens de haut. Elle semblait être tout le contraire. Avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, gênée, la peur qu'il lut au fond de son regard chocolat lui prouva que l'accord passé entre leurs deux royaumes ne lui plaisait pas plus qu'à lui mais il y décelait aussi une immense peur. Elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui, jamais.

A la voir aussi désorientée que lui dans cette histoire, il avait décidé de venir à son secours et de faire le premier pas. Et pour cela, Regina lui en avait été éternellement reconnaissante. Il lui avait souri puis tendu une main, l'invitant à le suivre. Robin l'entraina alors vers les chevaux. Rocinante avait été le moyen pour elle de retrouver sa voix et ils avaient commencé à discuter tout en caressant son cheval.

Robin et sa famille n'étaient resté que 3 semaines mais suffisamment pour que le caractère de Regina se mette à changer. Sa mère avait du la réprimander plus d'une fois concernant sa façon de rétorquer à son jeune fiancé. Ils avaient aimé ça, se chamailler. Ils avaient aimé se défier l'un l'autre et la jeune princesse ne s'était jamais autant amusée. Le jeune Robin l'avait poussé à défier toutes les règles desquelles elle avait été prisonnière jusque là. Le semblant de liberté qu'il réussit à lui offrir durant ces quelques semaines eurent un impact plus significatif qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Regina se rappelait encore du regard qu'ils avaient échangé alors qu'il embrassait le dos de sa main en guise d'au revoir. Complice, malicieux et rieur.

Que restait-il aujourd'hui du garçon espiègle et aventurier qui était maintenant devenu un homme ?

C'était là tout le point de sa réflexion pendant que Juliette maniait d'une main experte ses boucles ébène face au miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle se devait d'être parfaite selon sa mère pour leur arrivée au château de Locksley. Il avait été prévu que la future princesse du royaume vienne s'acclimater à ce qui serait sa nouvelle demeure six mois avant le mariage. Elle n'aurait que dix-huit ans dans deux mois, le mariage se déroulerait donc quatre mois plus tard. Cela laisserait du temps aux deux fiancés d'apprendre à former un couple royal.

Du moins, c'est à cela que s'attendait leur entourage.

« Cela vous convient-il Votre Altesse ? » demanda Juliette à la jeune femme assise, parée d'une robe bleue ciel choisie par sa mère qui offrait une vue plaisante sur ses épaules et sa nuque.

Regina avait opté pour une coiffure haute. Juliette avait entrelacé ses cheveux et fait tenir le tout avec des épingles, en laissant toutefois certaines mèches retomber librement autour de son visage. Son maquillage n'était que très léger, soulignant ses yeux, faisait ressortir ses lèvres. Elle devait faire bonne impression.

« Oui…Merci Juliette. »

L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir ne semblait pas être elle. Non, à travers cette jeune femme qu'elle voyait, prête à partir pour un autre royaume, elle n'arrivait pas à se reconnaitre.

Ses bagages se trouvaient déjà chargés dans les carrosses royaux. Cora avait mené la préparation à la baguette, tenant à ce que tout soit fait selon son désir.

Elle était prête à partir vers son avenir. Vers un autre royaume inconnu, pour épouser un homme qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard dans la cour, Regina se tourna une dernière fois vers ce château dans lequel elle avait grandi et qui renfermait tant de souvenirs. Son cœur se serra à l'idée de ne plus y revenir.

« Regina ? » l'appela son père qui lui offrait une main pour monter dans le carrosse.

Elle prononça silencieusement un adieu puis joignit sa mère à l'intérieur avant que son père ne fasse de même. Regina les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre de ses appartements, n'entendit que très vaguement le cocher qui ordonna aux chevaux de se mettre en marche. Elle ne pouvait espérer seulement que ce qui l'attendait soit mieux que ce à quoi elle s'était préparée.


End file.
